Reaching Out and Giving In
by ApplezShipper
Summary: Lisbon decides to get Jane out of his misery when she sees him hanging out at CBI on a late evening. Totally Jisbon. Rated M for explicit content (Safer :) ). One-shot. Hurt/comfort - Romance. Set post 5.10


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not being around too much... I still haven't updated my other story (Mind Games) but I had to unleash this. I really don't know how this one-shot is going to be. Good, I hope? Please RnR! I really need some constructive advice about this Fluff OneShot.**

**Rated T but borderline M towards the end, not for nothing so Beware.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Mentalist. Nope. I double checked.**

_Jane ran. He was running as fast as his shoes let him. People swerved out of his way as he just ran. Quick... Was he ever going to make it? But then, a whistle blew; Jane couldn't make out its point or origin. Everything was mixed up. He stopped running, his lungs on fire. As he tried to slow his heart rate, the pavements seemed closer and closer..._

"Jane, wake up... Jane."

A hand was tugging on his vest. He groaned, resolutely keeping his eyes closed. Someone pinched his nose. "What is it now?" He growled.

He blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the bullpen.

Right. So he wasn't running for anything. He was oversleeping on a couch. He could feel the crumpled pages of his notebook under his arm. He pushed himself up so he could grab the diary and close it properly. New names kept coming up and his list was growing enormously long.

"You shouldn't be here. Go home, Lisbon. It's late."

"Look at me, Jane."

He did as he was asked, and couldn't keep a yawn from tearing his mouth open.

"You can't keep on living like this; barely sleeping off a few hours on an old couch."

He stood up and followed Lisbon towards the elevator.

"Well, stop worrying about me. I've been doing fine for a decade. I will continue like this for as long as necessary."

"I'm your friend, how could I not worry about you?"

She rolled her eyes as he kept his gaze on his shoes. As the elevator arrived, he reached out for her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you for everything, Teresa. Now go get some rest. You really deserve it."

She shot him a concerned look before stepping in the elevator.

"See you tomorrow, Jane."

The doors were already closed when he wished her good night.

Before long, he was already missing her company, but he knew she deserved this night off to rest. Her days were exhaustingly long and he could only blame himself for making them even longer with unnecessary paperwork.

He took note to make it up to her with a nice neck massage one of those days. He could already imagine her little groans of pleasure as he released all the tension in her body. He wondered how those sounds would evolve as he slid his hands towards her back, her shoulders...

He shivered and had to resist the urge to follow her and make it up to her now, in any possible way he could think of.

But then, like in a dream, she was standing there, her cheeks pink with the rush of blood to the head from sprinting up the stairs.

She couldn't believe he had just stood in the hall, lost in his thoughts. She would give a month-worth paycheck just to know what his thoughts were about when she had reached the last stair. Those dark eyes full of sadness, and ... Desire?

It was the first time she saw him in such a state.

Patrick didn't understand when she told him she couldn't stand to know he was mulling on some dark thoughts in a corner of his attic and he didn't understand either when she pushed him towards the stairs exit.

He only realized what was going on when Lisbon pushed him in the passenger seat of her car and closed the door behind him.

Ha managed to articulate: "Where are you taking me to?"

"My apartment. You seriously need some taking care of. You look..."

"Horrible?" He finished for her. He had regained the ability to think and talk properly.

"I wouldn't say that." His tussled blond curls were adorable, and his eyes were just two deep pools she didn't want to lose herself into. He turned towards her as she started the engine of the car.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Like I told you earlier. I care for you. You're my friend."

He dismissed it with a shrug. She drove the car safely out of the parking lot and in the direction of her apartment as they shared another moment of peaceful silence.

XxXxX

They walked to her front door as she fumbled in her bag for her keys, grunting in annoyance as she couldn't see anything.

She felt Jane smile next to her.

"I swear I don't have your keys."

She hushed him as she shook them inches from his face when she found them and managed to get the key inside the hole. She felt like a teenager after the first date, waiting for the goodbye ceremonial. _You're so childish. This is not a date. This is only Jane. Keep calm and open that door! _

She finally twisted the door knob open and dropped her keys on the counter. She switched on the lights of the entrance. He came in after her and the light blinded him for a split second but his eyes adjusted quickly and he took a look around. The place hadn't changed since the last time he had swung by. No surprise there. It wasn't like he was keeping Lisbon up until late because of his antics. It struck him how much time Lisbon spent in her office compared to her living room. He felt a sting of guilt but pushed the thought away.

He turned towards his boss as she sighed heavily and let herself drop on the couch. Jane was still wondering why on earth Lisbon had offered him to stay at hers. There were some underlying truths he needed unearthed in order to understand her motives.

He sat next to her in the couch as she turned the TV on. _Let her get some rest first_.

"Shouldn't you go to sleep? You seem exhausted."

"I am not."

"Hey, don't play this little game. You know I figure it all out eventually. Better now than later. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't. It's been a few days I... I can't manage to fall asleep."

"That's unlike you."

"You really do think you know everything about me now, do you?"

"You already said that, not so long ago."

A hammer flashed before his eyes and he couldn't stop a grin spreading on his lips.

"What's so funny? I tell you I can't sleep and you give me your "I'm-so-funny-smile"?"

"It's nothing."

She let it slip, too tired to fight against his witty brain.

"I'm just wondering where all of this is going. What does it do? Me catching bad guys? What good does it do to the society?"

"Well, at least you put the risks behind bars, that is actually pretty reassuring. Imagine all those crazy psychos living among us? You are doing the right thing, Teresa."

"Well, Patrick, I'm not that sure anymore. Take Volker. He walked for all his crimes, whether some guy who maybe deserves a second chance gets the capital punishment."

"Lisbon. Stop doing that. Stop doubting yourself. You're good at your job. You're the best."

"What do you know about any of this anyway? You don't get to judge who's good and who's not!"

She was looking at him with dark, angry eyes, fuming. Jane was startled and looked away until he regained composure. The woman had hit right where it hurt, though he deserved it, in a way.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I don't know what's wrong. I'm just so angry."

She held back a tear and wiped her eye.

Jane's attention was now entirely focused on Lisbon's big, bright, green eyes. The fact that they were watery made them glisten in the dark and he felt the urge to pull her in such a tight hug he would never let go of her.

"Hey, it's okay. Shhh... Come here Lisbon. I didn't know you were going through so much."

"It feels like sometimes I really want to explode, but the conscious part of me takes control and I feel better for a while, but the anger keeps coming back."

He tugged her hair out of her face and pulled her small body closer to his.

"I'm here Teresa. Never forget that."

XxXxX

After a few minutes of harsh intakes of air, she calmed down and the pink flush on her cheeks and the glistening of her eyes and her messed up raven hair made her look so vulnerable - and yes, he faced it, she was really sexy - he had a hard time resisting any kind of impulse.

She turned back her attention to the TV, her body language clearly indicating the sobbing period was over.

He pushed her hair out of her face and properly around her shoulders as he bared the skin of the nape of her neck. As his warm hand touched her skin, he felt a shiver run through both of their spines. He slowly began drawing slow circles, insisting here and there, adding pressure when he felt the muscles were too tense. Slowly, he felt her relax under her fingers and her breathing evened. As he touched particularly sensible parts of her neck, he heard her moan, just like he had imagined in the afternoon.

"This good?"

"Mm-mm..." He could make do with monosyllabic answers, if each and every one of them filled him up with a burning desire to move up to the next level.

This was too good to be true. She was now ignoring the television as it filled the room with background sounds and she focused on the fingertips getting dangerously adventurous. She groaned of displeasure when it stopped all at once and the solid yet very comfortable shape she had been leaning against moved under her.

Her voice showed more stress than she intended:

"Jane, where do you think you're going?"

He didn't bother to answer but went up to the light switches and dimmed the lights. He turned the TV off but the awkward silence that was falling over them was quickly replaced by soft Jazz she identified as the last CD she had listened to. It filled the atmosphere with something romantic yet friendly.

When he sat back next to her, resuming his massaging against her skin, she immediatly leaned back against Jane.

"This is good..." She didn't realize she had whispered in a husky way until he softly chuckled against her ear. This was way unlike her. Suddenly, he was so close. Too dangerously close. She was torn between pushing Patrick away and turning her head so it would be just a warm breath away from Patrick's angel-like features.

He must have felt her stiffening slightly because his grip grew more firm against her skin. She could smell him, the faint hint of cologne, and usual Jane scent. Her imagination grew wild before she could stop it and her heart started accelerating the pace.

_Oh god. What is wrong with me? Calm down!_

Jane had a few issues of his own to solve too. He could only focus on her lips, her flushed cheeks. They were facing each other now.

The tension was growing unbearable. Teresa knew it was too late to pull away, but she was too troubled to make a single move.

Jane was pulled forward by an invisible force and his lips crushed hers. Everything seemed to blend from then on.

Their lips melted against each other as their tongues met. Lisbon emerged from her trance and impulsively reached for his blond curls. She started tugging at them as he sent his hands wander on her back.

Suddenly there were too many clothes for them both and they broke apart to prevent fainting from a lack of oxygen. She expectedly handled the buttons of his vest as he pulled her tank tops over her head and threw it over in a corner.

Jane didn't have time to get a proper feel of her bare skin as she shoved him away.

He gave her a clearly puzzled look but didn't say anything. They were both having a hard time getting their ragged breaths back to a normal rhythm.

When she finally caught her breath, she looked into his dilated pupils.

"Patrick..."

"I'm sorry, Teresa. I shouldn't have accepted your invitation."

"No, no... It's not that. Well, kind of."

He picked up his vest and tugged his shirt back in his slacks.

"Patrick." She knew he hadn't the slightest desire to leave. She didn't either. Her tone was so authoritarian she immediately got his attention.

She crossed the distance separating them and pulled him into her arms. "It can't happen on my couch, that's all. It wouldn't be appropriate for this..."

"Teresa, are you sure you want to do this? You have to promise me you won't regret this."

"Weren't you the one to say: "it's better to regret something you've done than something you haven't?" "

"I'm not joking. Promise me. Think of all the consequences. At work. The tension if this doesn't work."

She stopped the words with a soft kiss.

"I promise. And I think I can trust you for this."

They stood in her living room, linked in a close embrace, as he drew soft circles on her back with his warm hands, creating sparks of desire on Lisbon's skin. She clearly felt _him_ against her flat stomach.

"Come."

She tore away from his arms and took his hands, leading them up the stairs.

Teresa didn't know how they managed to make it up the stairs without linking their lips but when they finally made it up the staircase, Patrick shoved her against the wall and lifted her so she could tie her legs around his waist as he crushed his lips on hers. When they were out of breath, happy like two teenagers breaking a rule, she led him to the bedroom. She walked him towards the bed and pushed him over, kneeling over him.

She kissed his parted lips and as their kiss grew once again passionate, the managed to strip each other out of their clothes as fast as possible so they could link their lips again and soon they were both naked.

Teresa admired Jane's muscled torso as he drank in the sight of her small, perfect body. Her breasts were small and firm when he cupped them in his hands and his desire grew stronger by the second.

Jane kissed her lips softly, growing more and more demanding. He broke the kiss as he rolled her over, lying on top of her, kissing her jaw line. He moved his lips down her neck and towards her perfect, white, satin-like breasts. She sighed and reached for his tousled hair, pulling him back to his mouth after letting his mouth wander on her bare chest.

"Teresa... I love you..."

"I love you too, Patrick."

She moved her hand to his arousal, and made him harder.

"I want this. I want us."

He kissed her in reply, drowning her words in hot kisses as their tongues met once again. He was now straddling her, blocking her with his weight. She grabbed his beautiful face as he entered her. It was... Perfect. He adjusted to her and started moving, building up the heat, as new waves of desire washed over them. Teresa impulsively dug her nails in his back as she kept her beautiful, green gaze locked in his cerulean eyes.

His moves grew harder and deeper inside her as his desire bubbled just below the surface. He had to fight the desire to come right then but he felt Lisbon was reaching the beautiful place of Seventh Heaven, and one look to her dilated pupils gave him enough to make her go until the end with him. Finally, when she saw they were both reaching theur limit, she dug her nails in his lower back, and with one final blow, he came inside her, the warmth of his seed spreading into her just as she exhaled his name, reaching the upmost exhilirating state of love. They stayed linked to one another, panting and smiling. He pulled out and rolled next to her, an arm resting on her waist.

They didn't need to speak to communicate and with one gaze, everything was told.

Seconds blended to minutes and then hours as he took her to new extents of pleasure she had never been to, showing her the overwhelming power she had on him.

They finally fell into a light state of unconsciousness at dawn, bodies linked to one another, a truly content look of peace on their faces.

They would both be late for work, but right now, they didn't mind for one second. They were too busy dreaming about each other, happy to know they were together, safe.

The End.

**A/N: Oh my god, I can't believe I went through with this. Please tell me this story wasn't too bad. I just had some feels I wanted to unleash. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year anyway!**

**;)**

**Please review!**


End file.
